nazariopediafandomcom-20200214-history
World War IX
World War IX '''was a three-sided, Cold War-esque three-way world war between the International Allied Community (IAC), the Strategic Defense Coalition (SDC) and the International Order of Socialist States (IOSS). Factions International Allied Community (IAC) *Adventure Bay Kids (League of the Superkids of Adventure Bay) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Afghanistan (Islamic Republic of Afghanistan) (before and during the Second Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan and affter the American Invasion of Afghanistan) *Albania (Republic of Albania) (after the Albanian War) *Allegheny (Republic of Allegheny) *Ambulong (Republic of Ambulong) (after the Ambulongese Civil War) *Anime & Manga Archipelago (Anime & Manga Empire) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Antarctica (Republic of Antarctica) *Antigua & Barbuda (Union of Antigua & Barbuda) *Armenia (Republic of Armenia) *Assassins (Assassins' Guild) *Assyria (Assyrian Empire) *Atlantis (Atlantean Empire) *Australia (Commonwealth of Australia) *Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) *Autobots (Autobot Army) *Avalon (Republic of Avalon) *Azerbaijan (Republic of Azerbaijan) *Bahamas (Commonwealth of the Bahamas) *Bangladesh (People's Republic of Bangladesh) *Barbados (Republic of Barbados) *Baxteria (Republic of Baxteria) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) *Belize (Republic of Belize) *Bikini Bottom (Republic of Bikini Bottom) *Botswana (Republic of Botswana) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Brotherhood of Steel (Brotherhood of Steel) *Brunei (Brunei Darussalam) *Bubbletuckia (Kingdom of Bubbletuckia) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Bulgaria (Republic of Bulgaria) (after the Transylvanian War) *Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) (after the Oras ng Dilim) *Cameroon (Republic of Cameroon) *Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) *Caninia (Kingdom of Caninia) *Cartoon Network Country (Democratic Republic of Cartoon Network Country) *Cayman Islands (Commonwealth of the Cayman Islands) *Centopia (Kingdom of Centopia) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *China (People's Republic of China) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Colombia (Republic of Colombia) *Commonwealth (Commonwealth of the Northeast) *Commonwealth of Nations (Commonwealth of Nations) *Congo (Democratic Republic of the Congo) (after the Fifth Congo War) *Congo-Kinshasa (Democratic Republic of the Congo) (before and during the Fifth Congo War) *Croatia (Republic of Croatia) *Cuba (Republic of Cuba) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Cyprus (Republic of Cyprus) *Czechoslovakia (Kingdom of Czechoslovakia) (after the Austro-Hungarian Invasion of Czechoslovakia) *Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) *Disney Junior Country (Republic of Disney Junior Country) *Dominica (Republic of Dominica) *Egypt (Arab Republic of Egypt) *Encantadia (United Provinces of Encantadia) *Enchancia (Kingdom of Enchancia) *Equestria (Federal Kingdom of Equestria) (after the Oras ng Dilim) *Estonia (Republic of Estonia) *Ethiopia (Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia) (before and during the Second Ethiopian Civil War and after the American Invasion of Ethiopia) *Europa (Kingdom of Europa) *European Union (European Union) *Federation (Federation of the Americas) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Fiji (Republic of Fiji) (after the American-Australian Invasion of Fiji) *Finland (Republic of Finland) (sometimes) *France (Kingdom of France) *Galactic Empire (Galactic Empire) (ater the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Galactic Republic (Galactic Republic) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Georgia (Republic of Georgia) *Germany (German Empire) (after the Second Fall of the Berlin Wall) *Ghana (Republic of Ghana) *GI Joe (GI Joe) *Greater Korean Republic (Greater Korean Republic) (during and after the Fifth Korean War) *Greece (Hellenic Republic) *Grenada (Republic of Grenada) (after the Second Ameican Invasion of Grenada) *Guyana (Cooperative Republic of Guyana) *Harmonia (Kingdom of Harmonia) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Higglyland (Republic of Higgyland) *Holy Roman Empire (Holy Roman Empire) *Iceland (Republic of Iceland) *IMC (Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation) *Imperial Penguin Army (Imperial Penguin Army) *India (Republic of India) (during and after the Fourth Sino-Indian War) *Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia) *Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Iraq (Kingdom of Iraq) (after the American Invasion of Iraq) *Israel (State of Israel) *Italy (Italian Republic) *Jamaica (Republic of Jamaica) *Japan (Empire of Japan) *Jasperia (Kingdom of Jasperia) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Jordan (Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan) *Karazamanistan (Republic of Karazamanistan) *Kazakhstan (Republic of Kazakhstan) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Kenya (Republic of Kenya) *Kiribati (Republic of Kiribati) *Kuaovolia (Republic of Kuaovolia) *Kupa Keep (Kingdom of Kupa Keep) (before the Treaty of Middleton) *Kurdistan (Republic of Kurdistan) *Kuwait (State of Kuwait) *Kyrgyzstan (Republic of Kyrgyzstan) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) (after the Oras ng Dilim) *Latvia (Republic of Latvia) *Lesotho (Kingdom of Lesotho) *Letterland (Republic of Letterland) *Lithuania (Republic of Lithuania) *Loyalists (Loyalist Army of Russia) *Lupa Keep (Kingdom of Lupa Keep) (after the Treaty of Middleton and before and during the War Against Clyde's Army of Darkness) *Luxembourg (Grand Duchy of Luxembourg) *Make Believe (Neighborhood of Make Believe) *Malawi (Republic of Malawi) *Malaysia (Federal Kingdom of Malaysia) *Maldives (Republic of Maldives) *Malta (Republic of Malta) *Mauritius (Republic of Mauritius) *Mexico (United Mexican States) (after the Sierran Invasion of Mexico) *Minecraftia (Republic of Minecraftia) *Mobius (United Federation of Mobius) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Mongolia (Republic of Mongolia) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Morocco (Kingdom of Morocco) *Morocha (Morochan People's Republic) *Mozambique (Republic of Mozambique) (after the East African War) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mushroom Kingdom) *Myanmar (Republic of the Union of Myanmar) (after the Oras ng Dilim) *NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) *Namibia (Republic of Namibia) *Native America (Native American Federation) *Nauru (Republic of Nauru) *Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) *New California Republic (New California Republic) *New Zealand (Commonwealth of New Zealand) *Nickelodeon Country (Nicktoon Kingdom) *Nick Jr. Country (Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Nigeria (Republic of Nigeria) (afte the African Genocidal Campaign) *North Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) (after the Oras ng Dilim and before and during the Third Vietnam War) *North Yemen (Republic of Yemen) *Norway (Kingdom of Norway) *Oman (Sultanate of Oman) *Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Palau (Republic of Palau)) *Panama (Republic of Panama) (after the Liberation of Panama) *Pan-Pacific Defense Corps (Pan-Pacific Defense Corps) *Papua New Guinea (Independent State of Papua New Guinea) *Peppaland (Republic of Peppaland) *Peru-Bolivia (Peru-Bolivian Confederation) *Philippines (Federal Republic of the Philippines) *Planeteers (Planeteer Group) *Pokemonia (Kingdom of Pokemonia) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Poland (Republic of Poland) (after the Transylvanian War) *Portugal (Portuguese Republic) *Qatar (State of Qatar) *Rajia (Federal Kingdom of Rajia) *Raposaland (Republic of Raposaland) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Rhodesia (Republic of Rhodesia) *Romania (Republic of Romania) (after the Transylvanian War) *Russia (Russian Federation) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Rwanda (Republic of Rwanda) *Saint Kitts & Nevis (Federation of Saint Kitts & Nevis) *Saint Lucia (Republic of Saint Lucia) *Saint Vincent & the Grenadines (Commonwealth of Saint Vincent & the Grenadines) *Samoa (Independent State of Samoa) *San Andreas (Republic of San Andreas) *Saudi Arabia (Kingdom of Saudi Arabia) *Sentinel Task Force (Sentinel Task Force) *Seychelles (Republic of Seychelles) *Sharqistan (Republic of Sharqistan) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Sierra (Kingdom of Sierra) *Sierra Leone (Republic of Sierra Leone) (after the African Genocidal Campaign) *Singapore (Republic of Singapore) (after the Oras ng Dilim) *Solomon Islands (Federation of the Solomon Islands) *South Africa (Republic of South Africa) (after the South African Civil War) *South Korea (Republic of Korea) (before and during the Fourth Korean War, after the American Invasion of Korea and before and after the Fifth Korean War) *South Park (Republic of South Park) (after the Banquet Revolution) *South Vietnam (Republic of Vietnam) (before the Oras ng Dilim) *Soviet Union (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Spain (Kingdom of Spain) *Sri Lanka (Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka) *Swaziland (Kingdom of Swaziland) *Sweden (Kingdom of Sweden) *Taiwan (Republic of Taiwan) *Tajikistan (Republic of Tajikistan) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Tamagotchistan (Republic of Tamagotchistan) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Tanzania (United Republic of Tanzania) *Task Force 141 (Task Force 141) *Tavia (Republic of Tavia) *Terrerium (United Federal Republic of Terrerium) *Thailand (Kingdom of Thailand) *Tibet (State of Tibet) *Tonga (Kingdom of Tonga) *Tozretia (Republic of Tozretia) *Transylvania (Principality of Transylvania) *Trinidad & Tobago (Republic of Trinidad & Tobago) *Tunisia (Republic of Tunisia) (after the Nile War) *Turkey (Republic of Turkey) (after the British Invasion of Turkey) *Tuvalu (Republic of Tuvalu) *Uganda (Republic of Uganda) (after the Ugandan War) *Ukraine (Republic of Ukraine) *Umiland (Republic of Umiland) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *UNITA (National Union for the Total Independence of Angola) *United Aboriginal Lands (United Aboriginal Lands) *United Arab Emirates (United Arab Emirates) *United Commonwealth (United Commonwealth of Kentucky & Virginia) *United Federation of Planets (United Federation of Planets) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain) *United Nations (United Nations) *United Nations Space Command (United Nations Space Command) *United States (United States of America) *Uzbekistan (Republic of Uzbekistan) (after the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Vanuatu (Republic of Vanuatu) *Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) (after the Third Vietnam War) *West Germany (German Empire) (after the October 6 Terrorist Attacks and beore the Second Fall of the Berlin Wall) *Zaire (Republic of Zaire) *Zambia (Republic of Zambia) *Zootopia (Republic of Zootopia) Strategic Defense Coalition (SDC) *Abstergo (Abstergo Industries) (sometimes) *Adjikistan (Republic of Adjikistan) *Adventure Bay Kids (League of the Superkids of Adventure Bay) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao)e *African Militia (Organization of African Militias) *Akitsu (Empire of Akitsu) *Albania (People's Socialist Republic of Albania) (after the Sino-Soviet Split and before and during the Albanian War) *Altis (Republic of Altis) *Ambulong (Republic of Ambulong) (before and during the Ambulongese Civil War) *Anime & Manga Archipelago (Anime & Manga Empire) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Argentina (Argentine Republic) *Atlas Corporation (Atlas Corporation State) (sometimes) *Bananaland (Banana Republic) *Bavaria (Kingdom of Bavaria) (after the Reconstruction of the Berlin Wall and the Second Fall of the Berlin Wall) *Baxteria (Kingdom of Baxteria) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Belarus (Republic of Belarus) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Brazilian Militia (Brazilian Militia) *Bubbletuckia (Kingdom of Bubbletuckia) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) (before the Second Cambodian Genocide) *Centopia (Kingdom of Centopia) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *China (People's Republic of China) (after the Second Sino-Soviet Split and before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Confederate States (Confederate States of America) *Congo-Brazzaville (Republic of the Congo) (before and during the Fifth Congo War) *Convenant (Convenant Empire) *Decepticons (Decepticon Army) (sometimes) *Donetsk (Donetsk People's Republic) *Drow Elf Kingdom (Drow Elf Kingdom of Zarion) (before and during the South Park Elementary Massacre) *East Asia (East Asian Federation) *Eco-Villains (Eco-Villain Group) (sometimes) *Equestria (Federal Kingdom of Equestria) (before the Oras ng Dilim) *Everett (Union of Everett) *Felincia (Kingdom of Felincia) *Fiji (Republic of Fiji) (before and during the American-Australian Invasion of Fiji) *Finland (Republic of Finland) (sometimes) *Fregeta Industries (Fregeta Industries) *Frontier Militia (Frontier Militia) *Galactic Empire (Galactic Empire) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Galactic Republic (Galactic Republic) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Germany (Geman Empire) (before the October 6 Terrorist Attacks) *Harmonia (Kingdom of Harmonia) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *India (Republic of India) (before the Fifth Sino-Indian War) *Inner Circle (Inner Circle) *Institute (Institute of the Commonwealth of the Northeast) *Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) (sometimes) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Iraq (Republic of Iraq) (before and during the American Invasion of Iraq) *ISIS (Islamic State of Iraq & Syria) (sometimes) *Jasperia (Kingdom of Jasperia) (beore the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Kazakhstan (Republic of Kazakhstan) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Koopa Kingdom (Koopa Kingdom) *Kyrgyzstan (Republic of Kyrgyzstan) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Lan Na (Kingdom of Lan Na) *Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) (before the Oras ng Dilim) *Lebanon (Lebanese Republic) *Levin Cooperative (Levin Cooperative) *Lugansk (Lugansk People's Republic) *Mauritania (Islamic Republic of Mauritania) *M-COR (Marauder Corps) *Menendez Cartel (Menendez Cartel) (sometimes) *Mexico (Mexican Social Republic) (before and during the Sierran Invasion of Mexico) *Midway Elementary School (Midway Elementary School) (sometimes) (during the Toonatopian Crisis) *Middle Eastern Coalition (Middle Eastern Coalition) *Mindanao (Federal Republic of Mindanao) *Mobius (United Federation of Mobius) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Mozambique (People's Republic of Mozambique) (before and during the East African War) *Myanmar (Republic of the Union of Myanmar) (before the Foundation of the Economic Assistance Association) *Nick Jr. Country (Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *NRC (Nile River Coalition) *OpFor (Opposing Forces/Opposition Force) *Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) (sometimes, mostly in the Sino-Indian War; before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Palestine (State of Palestine) *Panama (Republic of Panama) (before and during the Liberation of Panama) *People's Liberation & Resistance (People's Liberation & Resistance) *Pokemonia (Kingdom of Pokemonia) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Pouland (Republic of Pouland) *Raposaland (Republic of Raposaland) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Russia (Russian Federation) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Scandinavia (Scandinavian Imperium) *Serbia (Republic of Serbia) *Sharqistan (Republic of Sharqistan) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Shen (Shen Empire) *Shopkinia (Republic of Shopkinia) *Sierra Leone (Republic of Sierra Leone) (sometimes; before and during the African Genocidal Campaign) *Singapore (Republic of Singapore) (before the Oras ng Dilim) *South Africa (Republic of South Africa) (before and during the South African Civil War) (sometimes) *South Park Elementary (sometimes) (during the Toonatopian Crisis) *South Sudan (Republic of South Sudan) *South Vietnam (Republic of Vietnam) (after the Oras ng Dilim and before and during the Third Vietnam War) *Sudan (Republic of Sudan) *Syria (Syrian Arab Republic) (sometimes) *Tajikistan (Republic of Tajikistan) (before the Assassination of Tian Zho) *Tamagotchistan (Republic of Tamagotchistan) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Team Cap (Team Captain America) (sometimes) *Team Stark (Team Iron Man) (sometimes) *Templars (Templar Guild) (sometimes) *Terra (Terran Republic) *Tunisia (Republic of Tunisia) (before and during the Nile War) *Turkey (Democratic Republic of Turkey) (before and during the British Invasion of Turkey) *Turkmenistan (Republic of Turkmenistan) *Uganda (Republic of Uganda) (sometimes; before and during the Ugandan War) *Ultranationalists (Ultranationalist Party of Russia) *Umiland (Republic of Umiland) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Uruguay (Eastern Republic of Uruguay) *Uzbekistan (Republic of Uzbekistan) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Yarphei (Grand Yarphese Republic) *Yolkus (Yolkian Empire) *Zin (Zin Empire) International Order of Socialist States (IOSS) *Abstergo (Abstergo Industries) (sometimes) *Afghanistan (Democratic Republic of Afghanistan) (after the Second Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan and before and during the American Invasion of Afghanistan) *Albania (People's Socialist Republic of Albania) (before the Sino-Soviet Split) *Angola (Republic of Angola) *Anjouan (Republic of Anjouan) *Atlas Corporation (Atlas Corporation State) (sometimes) *Bangsamoro Republik (United Federal States of Bangsamoro Republik) *Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) (before and during the Congo Campaign) *Benin (Republic of Benin) *Bolivia (Plurinational State of Bolivia) *Bongga Army (Bongga Army) *Bougainville (Kingdom of Bougainville) *Britannia (Commonwealth of Britannia) *Bulgaria (People's Republic of Bulgaria) (before and during the Transylvanian War) *Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) (after the Second Cambidan Genocide and before the Oras ng Dilim) *Chile (Republic of Chile) *China (People's Republic of China) (before the Second Sino-Soviet Split) *Clyde's Army of Darkness (Clyde's Army of Darkness) *Congo Free State (Congo Free State) *Cuba (Republic of Cuba) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Czechoslovakia (Czechoslovak Socialist Republic) (before and during the Austro-Hungarian Invasion of Czechoslovakia) *Danguk (Dang People's Republic) *Decepticons (Decepticon Army) (sometimes) *Draynoria (Republic of Draynoria) *East Germany (Socialist Empire of Germany) (after the Reconstruction of the Berlin Wall and before the Second Fall of the Berlin Wall) *Eco-Villains (Eco-Villains Group) (sometimes) *Ecuador (Republic of Ecuador) *Ethiopia (People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia) (after the Ethiopian Civil War and before and during the American Invasion of Ethiopia) *Emilia (People's Republic of Emilia) *Falkland Islands (Falklandic People's Socialist Republic) *Federation (Federation of the Americas) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Finland (Republic of Finland) (sometimes) *Fire Nation (Fire Nation Empire) *Fruit Kingdom (Fruit Kingdom) *Gamblers (United Organization of Gamblers) *Greater Korean Republic (Greater Korean Republic) (after the Fourth Korean War and before and during the American Invasion of Korea) *Grenada (Republic of Grenada) (before and during the American Invasion of Grenada) *Hungary (People's Republic of Hungary) (before the Austro-Hungarian Invasion of Hungary) *Huria (Hurian Federation) *Insurgent Forces (Insurgent Forces of Middle East) *Interex (Interex City State) *Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) (sometimes) *ISIS (Islamic State of Iraq & Syria) (sometimes) *Ixania (Honorable Union of Ixania) *Jade Empire (Jade Empire) *Kentuckistan (Great Commonwealth of Kentuckistan) *Malakula (Democratic Republic of Malakula) *Menendez Cartel (Menendez Cartel) (sometimes) *Midway Elementary School (Midway Elementary School) (sometimes) (during the Toonatopian Crisis) *Mongolia (Mongolian People's Republic) (before the Asassination of Tian Zhao) *MPLA (People's Movement for the Liberation of Angola - Labour) *Myanmar (Republic of the Union of Myanmar) (after the Foundation of the Economic Assistance Association and before the Oras ng Dilim) *Nepal (Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal) *Nicaragua (Republic of Nicaragua) *Nigeria (Republic of Nigeria) (before the African Genocidal Campaign) *North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) (before and during the Fourth Korean War, after the American Invasion of Korea and before and during the Fifth Korean War) *North Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) (before the Oras ng Dilim) *Oceania (English Socialist Union of Oceania) *Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) (sometimes; before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Pan-Asian Coalition (Pan-Asian Coalition) *Panau (Republic of Panau) *Panem (Republic of Panem) *Paraguay (Republic of Paraguay) *Peru (Republic of Peru) *Poland (Polish People's Republic) (before and during the Transylvanian War) *Powerruff Army (Powerruff Army) *Rebel Forces (Rebel Forces of Russia) *Robotland (Robot Empire) *Romania (Socialist Republic of Romania) (before and during the Transylvanian War) *Sierra Leone (Republic of Siera Leone) (sometimes; before and during the African Genocidal Campaign) *Skynet (Skynet Empire) *Somalia (Somali Democratic Republic) *Somali Pirates (Somali Pirate Army) *South Africa (Republic of South Africa) (before and during the South African Civil War) (sometimes) *South Park Elementary (South Park Elementary) (sometimes) (during the Toonatopian Crisis) *South Yemen (Democratic Republic of Yemen) *Soviet Union (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) *Syria (Syrian Arab Republic) (sometimes) *Team Cap (Team Captain America) (sometimes) *Team Stark (Team Iron Man) (sometimes) *Templars (Templar Guild) (sometimes) *Uganda (Republic of Uganda) (sometimes; before and during the Ugandan War) *Venezuela (Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela) *Westland (Westlandic People's Republic) *Yautja (Yautja Empire) Neutral *Andorra (Principality of Andorra) *Children's Union (Children's Union) *Orxanvania (State of Orxanvania) *Squidwardia (Kingdom of Squidwardia) *Switzerland (Swiss Confederacy) *Yavin (Yavin State) *Yugoslavia (Federal People's Republic of Yugoslavia) Commanders & Leaders International Allied Community (IAC) *Blossom Utonium (Leader of the Powerpuff Girls) (before and after the Toonatopian Crisis) *Captain Barnacles (Leader of the Octonauts) *David "Hesh" Walker (Co-Leader of the Ghosts) *Doc McStuffins (Medic of the Disney Juniorian Ground Forces) *Fidel Miguel Roxas (President of the Federal Republic of the Philippines) *Gabe Logan (Agent of the International Presidental Consulting Agency) *Julius Washington (President of the United States of America) *Logan Walker (Leader of the Ghosts) *Patrick Star (Prime Minister of the Republic of Bikini Bottom) *Queen Mary III (Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland) *SpongeBob SquarePants (President of the Republic of Bikini Bottom) *Stan Marsh (President of the Republic of South Park) (before and after the Toonatopian Crisis) Strategic Defense Coalition (SDC) *Tian Zhao (General at the People`s Liberation Army) (KIA) *Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr. (Leader of the PAW Patrol) (before the Assassination of Tian Zhao) International Order of Socialist States (IOSS) *Gabriel T. Rorke (President of the Federation of the Americas) *Mikhail Tatarin (General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union) History Consequences Frank Underwood Wars Mexican Revolution After the revolution, Mexico becoomes a Veracruzist country, with a mixture of communism and fascism, and renames its official names as the Mexican Social Republic. Soon, it became a symbol of true love, compassion and friendship between the ideologies of fascism and communism. Soon, Mexico outlaws all religions, and with that, Mexico became an atheist state, saddening the residents. However, they support Islamic terrorism. Prelude Tamagotchistani Invasion of Canada Mexican Immigration Crisis Peace Protests in Disney Junior Country Disney Juniorian Civil War Bikini Bottom Protocol Its signing ceremony was held in a conference room, in a 5-star posh, lavish, luxurious hotel located in the outskirts of Bikini Bottom, and it was held on the morning of October 9, 2969 ABB, at 7:00AM. Its attending audience were regardless of age, sex and ethnicity. The only requirement was: proper clothing, except that all the heroes and villains of Cartoon Network shows, Nickelodeon shows and Disney Channel shows, still dressed up in their regular attire. Also, there were attending heads of states and heads of governments, including politicans, from all member states of the Human-Preschool Alliance (that it has yet to be known as the International Allied Community after the Disney Juniorian Civil War). After the protocol was officially signed, a temporarily alliance between heroes from Cartoon Network shows, Nickelodeon shows and Disney Channel shows and villains from Cartoon Network shows, Nickelodeon shows and Disney Channel shows was officially signed and joined in to the Human-Preschool Alliance to strengthen the odds of winning for the Human-Preschool Alliance (which it will soon be the International Allied Community long after the Disney Juniorian Civil War). It has to be more better than a temporarily alliance between Cartoon Netwrok heroes and Cartoon Network villains, which lasted throughout World War VIII, and were made part of the G8 Coalition, as stated by US president, Julius Washington, during his official twenty-minute speech before the signing process began. When the signing process was complete, the dismissal was at 11:30AM, and the war continued to intensify into a full-scale, all-out civil war for the Disney Juniorian people. Conflict for the Stick of Truth War Against the Drow Elf Kingdom War Against Clyde's Army of Darkness Goroken War Conflict Between the Super Readers & the Kirby-Nauts Toonatopian Crisis The '''Toonatopian Crisis began when the winter formals in two schools: the South Park Elementary, and the Midway Elementary School, were ravished by animal stampedes, that came out from their two separate zoos: the South Park Zoo, and the Townsville Zoo, caused by the Origami Killer, who was about to be soon none other than a private eye named Mr. Scott Shelby. Soon, the conflict between those two schools ravished most of the lands in the Pacific Ocean even more than the Japanese theater in World War II, or World War VI, mostly both in Toonatopia and the Philippines. At that time, the three super-powered sisters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and the four regular boys, Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman, who were rivals for a very long, long time, became strongly-hated towards those two groups. It was the side effect/follow-up of a conflict between the Super Readers, and the Kirby-Nauts. Also, the Eco-Villains liked this one as a sporting event, as they thought. However, Jason Daugavpils, a human Latvian-American journalist, managed to avert the upcoming nuclear war between those two schools. However, it remains as a controversy for many years to come. Also, when, during Oras ng Dilim, the International Allied Community has even more new members too. Also, this embarks that Bubbles became an anti-South Parker. The most notable one was the Digmaan ng Habagat. And with the thousands of casualities, and extremely high infrastructure loss, it was the most deadliest war in World War IX. Battle of Bikini Bottom After Bikini Bottom's destruction, this battle caused severe cases of destruction in the city, yet economical aid gave Bikini Bottom an extremely huge rebuilding effort: to rebuild Bikini Bottom and rise it from the ashes, as wanted by President of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants. Long after, this leads to that Bikini Bottom was the largest city in the metropolis, which it may look similar to New Kelp City, except it's more cleaner and better than that city. Also, Bikini Bottom was the first country to have efforts to stop the Tonatopian Crisis once and for all. Oras ng Dilim It was caused by the destruction of Metro Manila, which it lasted for one hour, and thus it was called the Oras ng Dilim (a Tagalog word for the "hour of darkness"). This marks that when all the countries and factions relating boys' stuffs (like Tomorrowland from Miles from Tomorrowland, Krypton from Superman, Gotham from Batman, Sokovia from the Marvel universe, Asgard from Thor, the Power Rangers from Power Ranges, and many more) that were already allied with the South Park Elementary, all the countries and factions relating girls' stuffs (like Care-a-Lot from Care Bears, Middleton from Kim Possible, Equestria from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP) from Totally Spies, and many more) that were already allied with the Midway Elementary School and Southeast Asian countries that were not part of the International Allied Community (like North Vietnam, Myanmar, Lan Na, Laos, Cambodia, and some others) took not only part of a Philippine-led Group to Save Toonatopia, but also took part of the International Allied Community from that day forward. Also, this marks the revival of a reconstructed and stronger Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) with them having more members than it had ever before. However, South Vietnam's betrayal against the United States was truly unfortunate that it became a side effect of that event, so South Vietnam sided with the Strategic Defense Coalition long after this event happened. In the aftermath, Manila was the most destroyed city during World War IX, with 45% of its infrastructure destroyed by explosions. Battle of Boac However, the Boac River, after the battle, seems to be a bit more polluted than a mining accident that was already occured in 1996 AD, making farming iand drinking n Marinduque a bit more unstable. It was caused by blood from dead students and soldiers, dirt frm tanks and military vehicles, lead from bullets, sulfur from riflles and muskets, saltpetre from explosions and spilled oil from oil barrels and gasoline containers, but it was cleaned up fifty-five (55) years later, during World War X. Digmaan ng Habagat Operation Gondola River The US miliary deployed its soldiers in the vicinity of Taiji, a town located in Wakayama Prefecture, when the students of the South Park Elementary and the students of the Midway Elementary School, still fighting in their formal wear, were still fighting the Japanese and American soldiers, and most impportantly of all, each other. Bombing of Tacloban City Meanwhile, five Luftstreitkräfte Eurofighter Typhoons bombed Tacloban City, targeting the capital city off a pro-South Park Elementary country of Warayland, killing some conflicting students and Waray soldiers. Long after the bombing, the United States, the United Kingdom and France congratulated the pilots from each of the five Eurofighter Typhoons for stopping the South Park Elementary students' advance. Soon, a pro-Phiippine president of Warayland is stepped in as the President of Warayland. Letterland War After the war, almost all of Letterland was destroyed, like Vodkavania, but rebuilt by financial aid from countries all over the world, despite Letterland's victory over the Midway Elementary School and the South Park Elementary. However, the least destroyed city in Letterland was its capital city and its largest city, Lettertown, with 15% of its infrastructure destroyed. Battle of La Union After the Battle of La Union, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman challenged their schools that the war will end with a duel against their schools in the city of Manila, which Philippine President Fidel Roxas accepted that. Laoag City Masscre 15,000 people in Laoag City were killed during the massacre, caused by conflicting South Park Elementary students and Midway Elementary School students, including the PNP police officers and AFP military personnel who were in loyalty of Stan Marsh or Blossom Utonium, especially the People's Liberation Army soldiers who were also in loyalty of Stan Marsh or Blossom Utonium. Letterland Initative After Lettertown's destruction, President Annie Apple asked Hollywood's top celebrities, such as Dean Domino, to start the Letterland Initative to stop the hunger and poverty in Letterland. Battle of Isabela City During the storm that ravaged Isabela City, a city located in Basilan, the war enraged and intensified when all the kids of South Park and Townsville gone in their aggressive tactics against the Philippine Army, supported by the United States Army and the Malaysian Army. After that, the United Kingdom reclaimed the Turtle Islands back to the British throne, along with a British-Philippine joint condominium state in the Turtle Islands similar to the Anglo-Egyptian condominium state of Sudan in the 19th century. Treaty of Sochi As a result, a South Park Elementary-sponsored Philippine Republic (which mimics the Second Philippine Republic), ruled by Stan Marsh, was established, with Tagum as its capital, a Midway Elementary School-sponsored People's Republic of the Philippines (which mimics the Philippines under the Marcos era), ruled by Blossom Utonium, was established, with Iloilo City as its capital, while the Republic of the Philippines, which is still under the rule of President Fidel Roxas, still exists, and Manila was still its capital. Battle of Kelp Forest After the war, the Kelp Forest was 15% burnt down, but all of the remaining acres of the Kelp Forest were finally safe. Soon, reforestation in the Kelp Forest began by President SpongeBob SquarePants when a strongly dire need to revive Bikini Bottom's environment is strengthening time by time. Aftermath Long after that, federalism in the Philippines was re-established, and with its subcultures having autonomous republics, similar to the Russian Federation. Bongganium War Spread of Bonggaitis to Australia After the disease has been spreded to Western Australia and half of the residents of Perth were infected by Bonggaitis, Australian prime minister Hillary Mills declared martial law and mandatorized body burning, drinkng water and wearing masks. Soon, she gave out harsher curfews in Australia to ensure Australia is about to be free from Bonggaitis. Spread of Bonggaitis to Africa After all of Africa was soon experiencing a Bonggaitis plague, Madagascar closes all all kinds of ports, airports, seaports, train stations, bridges, spaceports and underwater tunnels that bound outside Madagascar, ensuring to prove itself that it would be the last hope to stop Bonggaitis from infecting the whole Earth, or it will spread to the whole of outer space, starting from Earth's nearby planets, and all the way down to the multiverses once Madagascar has been infected, and it was predicted by the Secretary-General of the World Health Organization, Mr. Michael Lindikhaya himself, who was very brave enough to stop the Bonggaitis disease, or the whole world will be infected by Bonggaitis. UN Peacekeeping Mission in Manila Manila was one of the quarantine cities during the Bongganium Wars. Fidel Roxas declared a martial law to prevent the spread of the Bonggaitis disease. Destruction of Bongga Villa The United Nations staged a destruction of Bongga Villa, and the Philippine government conducted that destruction to save its population from being infected by the Bonggaitis disease, and Philippine president Fidel Roxas knew that from the Minister of Health of the Republic of South Park, Rebecca "Bertha" Red, that the infection caused by Bonggaitis was as twice or thrice as worse than the Ebola virus. As the destruction wages on, 15 top-ranking CEDA officers were deployed to turn Bongga Villa into a Bongganium decontamination zone. After the destruction, Bongga Villa was destroyed, and a cure to heal Bonggaitis has been found to be as a solution to end the war against Bonggaitis. Soon, the Bongganium War ends with a cure that changes everyone who have got Bonggaitis back to normal, and change them back to their ordinary clothes before they have been infected by Bonggaitis, freeing from not only General Tatarin's loyalty, but also from the loyalties of the Soviet Union and all the member countries of the International Order of Socialist States. War Against the Greater Korean Republic The war against the Greater Korean Republic was so deadly that it followed the Fourth Korean War, which it has ended with a North Korean victory over South Korea, reuniting them into one Korea under the North Korean government, thus naming it the Greater Korean Republic, and took part of the International Order of Socialist States, and then they declare a war on all of the member countries of the International Allied Community and the Strategic Defense Coalition, thus restrengthening the International Order of Socialist States into merely a powerhouse, despite that the International Allied Community and the Strategic Defense Coalition were mere more stronger than the International Order of Socialist States. Battle of San Francisco After the battle of San Francisco, the Greater Korean Republic was allies to the Soviet Union and the Federation, having new enemies for the United States, as the GKR instigates a Soviet-Federation joint invasion to take over the United States and defeat the US president Julius Washington once and for all after a failed assassination attempt to kill the US president. Fifth Korean War Battle of Pyongyang After Pyongyang was destroyed, North Korea and South Korea are reunited again, and that time, under the South Korean government, and remade the Greater Korean Republic, that was under the government of South Korea, thus ending North Korea, and the fifth Korean War once and for all, but peace cut abruptively when the East Asian Federation invaded Pyongyang that was now under Chinese-Russian-South Korean-United Nations-United States joint control. War Against the East Asian Federation Battle of Seogyeong With the East Asian Federation's CEO, William Yang and its CLO, Jack Chen, surrended, they were shot by the US forces, and replaced by US-friendly CEO and CLO of the East Asian Federation, Michael Shang and Daniel Ying, marking the end of World War IX. Aftermath But there were side effects, such as the second depletion of every fossil fuels, like oil and uranium, turning the Children's Union into an expansionist federal country, etc., and it also led to the Resource Wars, a war to fight for the dimishing resources of Earth they neede for the future they wante to. Also, this leads, as the Resource Wars intensified, and as people thought the Resource Wars would end with a peace treaty or a ceasefire, to the world's worst and bloodiest war that combined all the energy of all past wars, World War X, a new nuclear war and a combination of history's past wars, that was ten times more worse than World War III, a nuclear war that leads to the events of The Great Allied-Soviet War, a literature book about a great nuclear war between the Allied Alliance and a Soviet-led Global Community. Category:Wars Category:World Wars Category:World War IX